Crocodile Creek
Crocodile Creek is a location in Never Land and home of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Crocodile Creek flows through the middle of the island and empties out into the open Never Sea. Role in the series Crocodile Creek first appeared in the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew visited the creek after learning that Captain Fisher hid his treasure there. However, once the sea pups arrive they spot Captain Hook and Mr. Smee already in the middle of the creek in order to uncover treasure was hidden underwater. But before Hook and Smee could attempt to get the treasure they are soon chased back to shore by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. With the danger of Tick-Tock still lurking about, Jake and his crew thought the safest way to recover the treasure was to use a fish pole. With their combined strength and teamwork skill the young pirates manage to retrieve the treasure, Crocodile Creek. But before Jake and his friends could celebrate Hook manages to swoop in from out of the jungle brush and steal the treasure. Jake and his mateys soon pursue Hook and Smee back to the Jolly Roger to get the treasure back. In "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns ",Captain Hook and his scurvy crew have to venture through Crocodile Creek in order to reach the Valley of Shadows to finally rid himself of Peter Pan's shadow. Hook and his crew attempt sneak through the Creek where Tick-Tock was fast asleep. Peter Pan, Jake, and crew soon arrive, Peter couldn't pass an opportunity to reclaim both his shadow and tricking Captain Hook, using his impersonations skill disguised his voice as Captain Hook to fool Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones. With Hook's men temperately dealt with Peter impersonate Mr. Smee to trick Hook once Peter lured the captain close enough he Peter leaps out pulling Hook's hat over his eyes causing the captain to stumble backward accidentally stepping on the Crocodile's tail, waking the beast from his slumber. The crocodile chases Hook and his men right out the creek into Tiki Forest. Crocodile Creek is visited again in "Captain Hook is Missing!" Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones discover that Captain Hook is not aboard the Jolly Roger and begin searching for him on Never Land with the help from Jake and his mates, they discover Hook's tracks heading in the direction of Crocodile Creek. Hook sleepwalks across a sleeping Tick-Tock Hook manage to slip away from the crocodile leaving only his hat atop the beast head. When Jake and crew accompanied by Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones arrived at the creek spot Hook's hat atop the crocodile head they feared the worse for Hook. But Skully spot Hook's tracks on the other side of creek but they still had to get past old Tick-Tock who wasn't pleased to be disturbed from his slumber by the pirates so early in the morning giving Izzy the idea to sing the crocodile a lullaby he'll go back to sleep and they could safely pass. Crocodile Creek appears in the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" Captain Hook's mother joins her son and his crew on a treasure hunt on Never Land. Desperate to please his mother Captain Hook overhear Jake and his crew passing by on a search for the treasure of Hidden Hills. Hook decides to follow the puny pirates to the treasure and once they uncover it he'll swoop in and take it for his mother. Jake and his crew soon arrive at Crocodile Creek slipping past Tick-Tock, who was fast asleep, using the hanging vines as a zip line across the creek to continue the treasure hunt. Mama Hook, Captain Hook and the rest of the Jolly Roger's crew soon arrive at the creek, Hook screams in terror when he spots the crocodile waking the ravenous reptile who chases the captain into the jungle and up a palm tree. Mama Hook comes to her son's rescue shooing the crocodile away so Hook and his crew can continue the treasure hunt. Jake and his crew visit Crocodile Creek in the Thanksgiving episode "Cookin' with Hook" to retrieve the Tick-Tock Tomatoes, the first ingredient in the Shipwreck Stew Captain Hook was also forced to venture into the creek for the ingredients for his mother. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee reach the creek first, but old Tick-Tock was guarding the tomatoes. Hook tried to snag some while the croc was sleeping, but he wakes the crocodile, who chases Hook and Smee away from the creek. Jake and his crew arrive at the creek to attempt to retrieve the tomatoes but Tick-Tock soon returns to his lair, quickly Jake distract the crocodile by juggling a few tomatoes while Izzy, Skully, and Cubby picked the rest. Crocodile Creek makes a brief appearance in the episode "Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" Captain Hook orders Pip the Pirate Genie for a Treasure chest full of gold in a location safe from both puny and thieving pirates but much to Hook and his crews horror the location Pip transported them to was Crocodile Creek. Hook and his men are quickly chased from the creek by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Crocodile Creek makes a reappearance in the episode "Tick Tock Trap",Captain Hook tricks Brewster the Beast Trapper into ridding Never Land of the hungry crocodile but, Jake and his crew become aware of Hook's plot and try to convince Brewster that the croc belongs in Never Land and that Hook is the real threat. With Brewster attempting to capture the crocodile, Hook was free to plunder the treasure that lies deep below waters of Crocodile Creek. Crocodile Creek makes a brief appearance in the episode "Battle for the Book",A few of Wendy's storybook pages land in the creek Sharky and Bones attempt to retrieve them but are quickly scared off by Tick-Tock Croc. Cubby, Skully, Michael and Nana manage to swipe the pages and evade the hungry crocodile. Crocodile Creek reappearance in the episode "Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew" as Hook and his crew try to return to the Jolly Roger carrying a rock formation resembling Mama Hook across a tiny rope bridge but to the combined weight of the pirates and stone the bridge gives way sending Hook and his crew tumbling into Crocodile Creek destroying the rock formation in the process. Hook was confused at first where they landed but his confusion is soon replaced with fear once Mr. Smee informed him they have entered Crocodile Creek. Suddenly Hook spots a golden crown hidden within the muck of the creek and tries it on. Bones informs Hook that Crocodile Crown is legendary and it has the power to make its wearer king of the crocodiles. Hook thought the idea was ridiculous and the crown wasn't quite to his liking suddenly much to the horror of Hook and his crew, Tick-Tock Croc, the Nile Crocodile and another crocodile emerge from the creek attempting to devour them. But once the crocs spot the Crocodile Crown on top of Hook's head they became his obedient servants. Liking his newfound power and the might of his new minions Hook orders Tick-Tock and the other crocs to get rid of his old crew. Later after retrieving Jake Smee, Sharky and Bones return to the creek as Hook abuses his power ordering the crocodiles to amuse him. Jake tries to warn Hook of the danger that Tick-Tock and the other crocs are dangerous and can't be controlled. Hook soon turns the crocodiles upon Jake and his former crew once more locking them all with a wooden cage. Hook informs Jake that now with the might of his crocodile crew he will now attempt one of the most dangerous treasures on the island. Crocodile Creek is last seen at the end of the episode as Tick-Tock is now wearing the golden crown and being worship by the other crocodiles Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Crocodile Creek only appeared in the episode "Tic Toc Croc!", It is briefly shown as Jake shows the viewers various ways to get past the hungry crocodile. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) Crocodile Creek makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the short. Mama Hook tries to explain to her son that he merely needs to show the beast who boss as she shoos the crocodile away. Printed material Crocodile Creek is featured in the book After a While, Crocodile, Captain Hook was determined to find some treasure while rummaging around his ship he locates a map leading to Crocodile Creek. Hook dreaded the very idea of entering the lair of that scaly scoundrel Tick-Tock Croc but couldn't pass a chance of claiming the treasure for himself. Crocodile Creek makes a reappearance in the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. As Jake and his comrades try to collect the scattered pages of Wendy's Book from the various sections of Never Land. Cubby retrieves some pages from Crocodile Creek while evading Tick-Tock Croc. Video games Crocodile Creek appears in Jake's Never Land Pirate School App. It is featured in the Sailing Class segment. The player help guide Bucky and Jake sail around obstacles and use Bucky’s gadgets to collect barrels. Episode Appearances *''Cubby's Sunken Treasure'' (first appearance) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns '' *"Captain Hook is Missing!" *"Mama Hook Knows Best!" *"Cookin' with Hook" *"Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" *"Tick Tock Trap" *"Battle for the Book" *"Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew" Gallery 3bc70191e2c6.jpg|Crocodile Creek in "Mama Hook Knows Best!" Tick Tock in Crocodiecreek.jpg|Crocodile Creek in "Cookin' with Hook" Crocodile Creek03.JPG|Crocodile Creek in "Peter Pan Returns" Crocodile Creek02.JPG Crocodile Creek01.JPG|Crocodile Creek in "Cubby's Sunken Treasure. " Crocodile_Creek04.JPG‎ Crocodile Creek05.JPG CrocodileCreek05.jpg CrocodileCreek04.jpg Jake&Crew15.jpg|Jake and his crew retrieving the Tick-Tock Tomatoes in "Cookin' with Hook" Hook_and_croc.jpg|Crocodile Creek in "Captain Hook is Missing!" Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Tick Tock Trap.jpg Hook&Smee-After while crocodile.png crocodile creek-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Crocodile Creek-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!04.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!03.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure07.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure09.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure06.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure03.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure02.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure04.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure08.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure10.png CrocodileCreek-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Hook Smee&Tic Toc-after a while crocodile.JPG SailingClass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Bucky&Tick-Tock Croc-Jake's Never Land Pirate SchoolApp.jpg map-Mama Hook Knows Best.jpg Cubb&crew-battle for the book.jpg crocodile creek-battle for the book.jpg|Crocodile Creek in "Battle for the Book. " crocodile creek-battle for the book02.jpg crocodile creek-battle for the book03.jpg croc-battle for the book01.jpg Battle for the book page10.jpg Tick-Tock- Cookin' With Hook!13.jpg Tick-Tock- Cookin' With Hook!12.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page11.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page10.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page04.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page03.jpg JakeIzzy&Croc-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land